Second Chances: Double The Trouble
by jtbwriter
Summary: Crimes involving an old friend cause Ron Johnson to call in Rick and A.J. for help, only for the Simons to become targets also. Can the brothers and Steve Austin stop the criminals before it’s too late? Based on "Double Play",written by Michael Piller.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Double the Trouble

A series of crimes involving an old friend cause Chief Ron Johnson to call in Rick and A.J. for help, only for the Simon brothers to become targets themselves. Can the Simons and their friend Steve Austin help stop the criminals before it's too late?

Based on the 3rd season episode "Double Play", written by Michael Piller.

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

A/N: For any new readers, "Second Chances" is my "what if?" for Rick and A.J. Simon...What if they didn't end the partnership or A.J. didn't marry Janet or Liz.... What if Rick had a long-lost sweetheart who needed protection from a crazed stalker? And.....what if Rick and his girl fell in love, adopted her niece and nephew, and made a home first in San Diego, then in Arizona? These "what if''s" are the basis for my continuing "Simon & Simon" as if they never went off the air. This series also includes crossovers from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Dark Shadows.....so feel free to read my other stories for the whys and wherefores of these three worlds meeting

"I fowd one, Mama!"

"You sure did, sweet pea…come show Grandma!" Ramona Simon laughed, taking her youngest daughter by the hand. Immediately following them, the littlest Simon's shadow and favorite playmate Jack panted after them, tail wagging a mile a minute.

"What did our Chelsea find?" Laurie came down the steps of the back porch to greet them, then sat down in the shady patio.

"She found her first Easter egg, all by herself, Mom." Ramona beamed, then got teary as Chelsea turned to her and placed the dyed treat in her hand, saying, "I fowd it for you, Mama! Happy Easter!"

"Thank you, baby…that is so nice to give to Mama." Laurie wiped her own eyes as her daughter-in-law sat down on a picnic bench, then scooped the little girl into her lap.

"And Jack helped!" Chelsea added, giggling as the terrier jumped up next to her, licking her face.

"Yes he did, Jack's a good boy." Laurie smiled, dropping a kiss on her granddaughter. "I think he deserves a treat." Taking a cookie from the festive plate already decorating the table, she gestured for the little dog to get down, then sit up and offer a paw.

"There we go, good Jacky!" At once Jack took the cookie from her and greedily ate it, then yipped a "thank you" to Chelsea and Ramona's enjoyment."

"He liked the cooky, Gwandma!" Chelsea squealed, then squirmed off her mother's lap to race to her Grandpa Rick.

"I fowd an egg!" she cried happily as he picked her up. Laughing, Rick tossed her in the air. "That's my girl, now you're a real hunter!"

"Yes she is, Dad…now let me have the hunter go wash her hands for dinner.." Ramona smiled, as he handed Chelsea off to her. Just then the rest of her children descended upon the patio, and Jack ran around barking as Andy, Lala, and Davie all dumped their Easter spoils on one of the tables.

"Calm down, Jacky…you've seen candy before!" Andy grinned, plopping down on a bench. Next to him, his sister Lala shook her head and flicked a marshmallow egg into his pile.

"He forgets….here, I don't like marshmallow..trade you for some more jelly beans?"

"Sure…just don't let any drop…they're too hard to pry out of Jacky's teeth." He answered, then beamed when Laurie tousled his hair and said, "That's right, thanks for remembering, son. You don't want your Grandma to haul out a toothbrush, do you?"

The teenagers burst into laughter as Robbie Simon came out of the house. "What's so funny, guys?" he asked, then joined in the merriment as Lala gasped, "Grandma brushes Jacky's teeth, Dad….can you imagine!"

"No, Mom…you don't?" Robbie chuckled as his father nodded, then sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Yes she does, never seen any dog with cleaner teeth-and worse breath!"

The explosion of laughter that followed all but drowned out the car horn from the front of the house. Only Laurie heard the second "beep", and followed Jack out to the side gate, where she spied their friend Ron Johnson waiting patiently for entry.

"Oh, sorry, Ron,….just a moment." She called, then frowned when she caught the look of worry on his face.

Just then Rick joined her, and as she pushed the auxiliary gate button, asked, "What is it, darlin'?"

"I don't know, love…when I saw Ron's face….I'm cold…..something's going to happen…"

Instantly wrapping her in his embrace, Rick told her, "I'm not going to let anything happen, sweetheart…did you have a vision?"

"No, love…..just a bad feeling…." She replied.

Barely were the words out of her mouth, when Ron came around the house and straight to the side gate. "Thank God you guys are home" he said, stopping only for Rick to swing it open. Behind him came his wife Abby, carrying a loaded cooler and his son, Joey, toting Easter candy.

"Stop and breathe a minute, Ron…." She exclaimed, setting it down and embracing her friends. "Of course they'd be home."

"Sorry…hi, honey." Ron quickly hugged Laurie then shook Rick's hand. "It's just…well, something disturbing just came over the radio, and …"

"And you need to talk, pal…sure..let's take it inside." Rick finished, nodding towards the others.

"In the meantime, I'll help my buddy set dinner up." Abby concluded with a no-nonsense air. Laurie immediately smiled and linked arms with her.

"That's the Easter spirit….".


	2. Chapter 2

While his friend made some phone calls, Rick went outside and found A.J. was just pulling up into the driveway.

"Hey, little brother, can you come in the office for a minute?" he asked, opening the car door for his sister-in-law Linda.

"Sure, I see Ron beat me here…." A.J. began, then saw the serious look on Rick's face.

"You go on, A.J…the kids and I can unload stuff." Linda nodded understandingly. At once Rick kissed her cheek, then briefly hugged Ricky, Ceci, Robin and Melly as they piled out of the car.

"One in a million, A.J…" he remarked, leading his brother into their office. Ron looked up with an intent look on his face as they came in.

"Hey, A.J….I'm glad you're here…"

"So am I, what's happened." The younger Simon asked, then sucked in a breath as the chief of detectives described what happed.

"Ron, that's tough…I'm sorry."

"Well, your brother had a clue as to what and why this all happened, and now I know Glen was framed." He answered, hanging up the phone. "That was the lab; the fingerprints on the uniforms themselves don't belong to Glen….but to an ex-con named Max Piller. I called Martin, the investigating officer, and he's going put out an APB on him, because his mug shot and physical appearance make him a perfect double for Glen."

"Now we're getting somewhere…" Rick grinned, then grew sober as A.J. reminded them, "We still have to find out how Glen was forced into this…because if whoever's behind the robberies and frame-up finds out that Glen's alive…"

"Then he and his wife are targets….Got you, A.J., let me get Jessica some protection, Martin was going to make sure she had a ride to the hospital..." Ron started. Just then there was a knock on the door, and Abby stuck her head in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but dinner's ready ….can you guys come out?"

"Sure, give us 5 minutes, okay?" Ron asked, and Abby leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"More then okay, honey….I knew the guys could help."

After a flurry of phone calls, the three men joined their families in the Simon's patio, where a newly arrived Father Nick was needling his godson as the other teenagers jostled for their seats around the table.

"Are you sure you don't want me to bless that, uh, cross you're wearing, son?" Rick grinned as he saw his nephew Robin blush. A.J.'s youngest son was sporting a pendant around his neck, and his embarrassment was compounded as his sister Ceci teased, "You should, Father, since Ashley gave it to him…"

"She's just a friend, Cec…cut it out." Robin pleaded, then relaxed as A.J. shook his finger at Ceci. "No pushing buttons, honey….you sure don't like it when it happens to you!"

"Well, friend or no friend…" Father Nick put a hand on Robin's shoulder and quickly blessed the cross. "Thanks, Father." He said, quietly.

"Now that's settled, let's all have a blessing." Laurie added, and the group lowered their heads.

Just as Linda was serving dessert, Ron's police radio beeped.

"Sorry, I'll take this inside." He apologized, then went into the ranch house. Giving him a moment, Rick picked up some dirty plates and went up the steps into the kitchen. Dropping off his load, he slipped into his office, where he found his friend animatedly speaking on the phone.

"Thanks, Martin….I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this now…but in the meantime, I want a guard on him and Jessica at all times."

Curious, Rick waited until Ron wrapped up his call, then asked, "What happened?"

"We cut it close, pal. Jessica was being escorted out of their house when a car drove by and someone fired at her. She's okay, but a backup unit gave chase and arrested some hired gun. Turns out whoever's behind this doesn't want any loose ends; the next target for the shooter was Glen himself!"

There was silence for a moment, then Rick shook his head, "I knew this was going to be deeper then just a robbery. Who's going to question the shooter?"

"I am, just as soon as I give my thanks to the hostess with the mostest." Ron stood up as Laurie knocked on the door frame.

"I'm sorry, guys…Ron, do you want sherbet with your cake?"

"No, honey…I'm going to have to take a rain check on dessert-can you put Abby and Joey up tonight? I have to go in to work." Ron asked quietly.

"Of course, Ron….you go take care of things…" she replied, then turned to Rick.

"Do you and A.J. want to go with him, love?"

"Thank you, darlin…" Rick could have kissed her for her intuition. "This way I know you won't be driving on no sleep, pal." He added, seeing the relieved expression on his friend's face.

"I won't say know, Rick….you guys might have a new take on what we find out."

Within minutes the three men made their goodbyes as Abby put a thermos of coffee and ham sandwiches in a bag for them.

"Thanks for understanding, sweetie." Ron hugged his wife, as Rick did the same with Laurie. Linda and A.J. were already saying goodbye outside by the truck.

"Be good, sweetheart…I'll call later." He said, wrapping her in his embrace. She raised her face to his for a kiss, saying, "You be careful…I want my Easter Bunny home in one piece."

"I will." He dropped a kiss on her lips, then released her to pull his jacket on and head outside.

As the three men drove away, Abby turned to Laurie, "You had a premonition, didn't you, buddy?"

Laurie nodded, shivering. "I had such a cold sensation when I saw Ron's face as he pulled in; something's wrong. That's why I wanted Rick to go with him….they'll keep each other safe."

"Thank you, honey….now it's my job to help you clean up and put things away." Abby replied, putting an arm around her friend. Laurie smiled.

"Thanks, Abby…I didn't know I'd miss Mom and Dad so much this weekend….but Aunt Annie's so ill, and we can have a second Easter meal when they come home tomorrow."

"That's right; I forgot they went to San Diego." She remarked, then grinned as Laurie added, "Dad's going to surprise Mom by staying the night at the Del….she's thinking he's forgotten her birthday with the holiday and all."

"Sneaky man….don't cha love it!" Abby laughed, then picked up the men's empty bottles and followed Laurie back to the kitchen.

As Laurie and Abby cleared away the remains of the lunch, Ramona and Linda organized one last Easter egg hunt for the older kids. As even Ricky forgot his grownup status and chased around looking for eggs, a loud barking from Jack caught Laurie's attention.

"What is it, boy? Who's here?" she asked, following the little dog to the side of the ranch. To her surprise, a strange truck sat at their gate, and someone was peering out of the drivers window.

"Can I help you?" she called, and the person looked startled, then yelled back, "I'm lost, can I come in and get some directions?"

Suspicious, Laurie shook her head. "This is private property, turn around and take the highway back to town…they'll direct you from there."

Just then the sun came out of the late afternoon clouds, illuminating an older man's face that looked eerily familiar.

Suddenly nervous, Laurie started to turn away, only to hear a car door slam. Whirling around, she noticed the man had gotten out of his vehicle and was coming towards her, only to abruptly stop, then run back to his car and drive away.

"What the…who is that, Laurie?" Abby was at her side, and Laurie turned to her, relieved.

"I don't know, honey, but thank God you came up just now; I think he was going to try to get in here…."

"I'm glad I heard Jack…what a good dog!" Abby praised the wagging little terrier, then somberly said, "I caught part of the license number, I think you'd better call Robbie and have him run it..something just feels off."

While the two friends went back to the house, Rick and A.J. were watching the interrogation of Jessica Rodriquez's attacker at Phoenix P.D.. Ron was coolly standing behind the scruffy-looking man, as his assistant Ramon Martin fired questions at him.

"Not exactly subtle, is he?" Rick snorted as the suspect cowered in front of the two officers. A.J. shook his head.

"If caving is what Martin's after, he's got it. Look…"

Sure enough, the shooter's reedy voice came loudly through the outside speaker; "Please..no…not Baskerville…I'll tell you what I know….you send me there…he'll kill me!"

"All right, Thomas..let's have it…who told you to shoot Mrs. Rodriquez?" the young Lt. barked.

"It was this old man, just out of prison….he and another guy from stir said it was easy money, make the cops think their wives would die if they didn't rob places for us. The first guy, he didn't get caught and we made a bundle. But this Rodriquez; he didn't believe us until Richards gave her a black eye…then he was in. Guess he went nuts or something….Jackson said just in case we had to take both the old guy and his wife out."

"Wait a minute…who's Richards and Jackson?" Ron interrupted eagerly, then paled as two faces went up on the video screen.

"Ooo-kay…"

Staring back at Rick and A.J. were two vaguely familiar faces…one balding with white hair and a sullen expression, the other a silver haired preppy type openly scowling at the photographer.

"I don't believe this…." Rick growled. His brother just gaped.

The two men facing them from the video screen were look-alikes of the Simons.


	3. Chapter 3

"No…Rick…." A.J. fumbled for his composure as the suspect pointed to the mug shots.

"That's them….they said they made good money years ago until two guys got them jailed.."

"Where are they now? How do we know you're telling the truth?" Ron pressed, now coming in front of Thomas. The man took a deep breath, then replied, "Last place I saw them was near the courthouse, at some abandoned eatery with a couple of rooms over it."

"That's El Sombrero…Robin told us that the owner died and no one reopened it." Rick whispered, his mind working furiously.

"All right, we'll check it out….Martin, see that he's put in solitary…for your own safety, Thomas." Ron added, then looked meaningfully through the one-way glass.

At that the two brothers got up and went to the conference room door, opening it just as Miguel Thomas was being escorted out. A look of fear crossed the man's face, and he screeched "No….you set me up! They'll kill…wait a minute!"

Thomas stopped and stared as Rick calmly asked, "How much do we look like those guys?"

"Like their your brothers…say, are you the Simons?" Thomas replied warily, then smirked as A.J. coolly answered, "Yes….we're the ones they'll have to answer to when we catch up with them."

"Well, you'd better, cause they've done this to another cop, and when this guy was taken care of, Jackson said they were coming after you!"

"How did they know where we were?" Rick said, a chill running down his spine. Thomas shrugged, saying, "Richards wanted to go back to San Diego after the robbery, then he got a call from some con saying you guys had gotten married and moved out to Arizona. Jackson got a hold of some magazine with your pictures and said you lived out in the boonies and it would be easy to show you…well…" the man suddenly went silent.

"And?" Ron stepped forward, causing Thomas to shrink back. "He said everyone had a weak spot and if it wasn't your brother, it would be your wife."

"Like hell!" Rick burst out, then managed to control himself as a bailiff arrived to take Thomas away. Martin shook his head. "Sorry, Mr. Simon….I'm afraid he's telling the truth."

"Whether he is or just talking big, I'm not taking any chances, Rick." Ron told him determinedly. "I was going to lay a trap for these guys and have you take Glen's place at his house, but I'm want you two to go to the ranch and stay put."

"Ron…." A.J. started, then Rick placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're right, pal. I want to take these guys on and put them away once and for all, but not when we don't know for sure where they are."

Just then a page for Ron came over the intercom, and the brothers followed him to his office. Picking up his phone, the chief of detectives smiled as he said, "Hey, honey, what's up?" Suddenly his face went serious, and he held out the phone to Rick.

"It's Abby, some stranger tried to get into the ranch…."

Frantically he took the receiver from Ron, then said, "Abby, what happened? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine… but Laurie was worried about you guys, especially when she saw this guy in a truck at the gate. He asked if he could come in and get directions, but when she said no and told him to go back to town, he got out and came towards her. I guess he saw me coming up behind her, cause he went back to his truck and took off."

Relieved, Rick told her, "Thanks, honey for looking after my girl; tell her A.J and I are coming home right after we check on Glen. Is everyone inside now?"

"Yeah, we got the kids to move the party inside and they're watching some old movie my buddy loves, you know, the one about Snow White on skates?" Abby explained.

"Oh no, not that one..I'll have to tease her about that." Rick grinned. "I'll give you back to Ron now, but….thanks again Abbs."

"Nothing to it….let us know when you're close to the ranch." She replied. Rick handed the phone back to Ron, who told his wife, "You be careful too, honey….I'll meet you at home when I've spoken with Glen and his wife."

When Ron lowered his voice, Rick and A.J. made a show of giving him some privacy by going outside his office. Waiting for him to hang up and join them in the hall, A.J. took a moment to use a guest phone to call Linda and assure himself that she was okay.

"Tell Linny to sit on my girl, I don't want anyone going outside for a moment." Rick told his brother, then smiled when A.J. relayed, "She's got Chelsea on her lap, she's not going anywhere!"

"Good." Rick was grateful for the diversion. Just then Ron joined them, a faint smile still on his face.

"Remind me to say thank you to Laurie again for…well.."

"For matchmaking you two? With pleasure." Rick snickered. The good humor of the 3 men faded as they left the station and drove over to Phoenix General. Entering the secured area of the hospital, they found a policeman outside Glen Rodriquez's door. Inside was a tense Jessica Rodriquez sitting next to an empty bed.

"Jess…where's Glen?" Ron asked, then relaxed when she said, "He's having another MRI, Ron….just to make sure they got all the lead out of his head. Did you find out why that man shot at me?"

"We did…and I can prove Glen had nothing to do with either robbery; he'll be cleared of everything as soon as we catch the guys behind this." Ron explained, then noticed the look of confusion on the older woman's face.

"Aren't you the Simons?" she asked, standing up. Immediately Rick introduced himself and A.J., then added, "I'm sorry you had to be terrorized by those men…."

"What made it worse was not being able to reach Glen…to tell him not to do what they wanted." She replied, then reached for Rick's hand.

"But, you and your brother are in danger….the older one…he resembles you…when he left our house, he tied me to a chair and told me I was lucky. "You're going to survive this if you don't talk…but Simon's wife isn't going to be so lucky! She'll be dead...and so will her husband!"

Rick tried hard to keep his composure as A.J. said, "Thank you for the warning…we'll be careful. Now, did this guy give any indication where he was going after he left you?"

"Yes, he told someone on the phone that he'd meet him back at the restaurant, then he went in to my kitchen and took some food. He was chuckling about all the comforts of home except for fresh bread. I was so mad…." Mrs. Rodriquez added, then a familiar voice broke in.

"That's my girl…you tell them."

"Glen…oh." At once she jumped up, then rushed to the side of her bandaged husband.

Gently he reached his hand up and stroked her face. "I'm sorry, honey….I didn't see any way out…and I thought they had killed you."

"No, no, you silly….they just wanted you to do that…don't you ever try to leave me again!" Mrs. Rodriquez told him furiously, then she grabbed his hand as a nurse helped him back into his bed.

"I won't, I know better, dear." Glen managed a smile, then comforted her as she broke into tears.

"I'm sorry, Glen…I should have been there for you…so you wouldn't think there was no hope." Ron quietly explained, as his friend noticed him and the Simons for the first time.

"No….you couldn't have done anything, pal…when I came in to sign my statement, there was a note in my box saying, "You talked, so your wife is as good as dead!" Her wedding ring was with it…and that's when I lost it."

"Wait a minute, how did it get there…." Ron immediately pulled out his radio and ordered the videotapes of the personnel area at headquarters located and taken to his office.

"Glen….that man took my ring when they first forced their way in….." Mrs. Rodriquez explained, sitting down next to her husband when Rick brought her a chair.

"Well, if I'm right, we'll see one of our doubles when we view the surveillance footage." Rick said.


	4. Chapter 4

Minutes later, he was proven right as the three men adjourned to Ron's office, and viewed the footage from 2 days before.

"There….see that guy…oh, …" A.J. gulped, as a man resembling him appeared at the visitors desk, got a name tag, then proceeded to vanish behind the officers cubby holes.

"Here he comes.." Rick pointed out his brother's look-alike as he came back out 10 minutes later, empty-handed.

Switching from camera to camera, the video cameras captured the thin man climbing into a sports car resembling A.J.'s, then speeding off. The silver car was kept in sight until a tractor-trailer came into view, then blocked the view of the car until it turned into a shabby shopping mall.

"I know that place….we used to get tacos from Senor Frioles on Cactus and 1st." Rick spoke up. His tone grew hard and A.J. looked at him, concerned.

"I remember, but don't let this creep's threats get to you…."

"It's hard to not to focus on what Jackson and Richards have done…."Rick said morosely, then he chuckled as Ron reminded the brothers, "Remember, no vigilante justice here….I'm sending a unit now; we are just going to make sure we've got the right place."

"Thanks, Ron." A.J. sighed, then their friend unlocked a drawer and handed them each a weapon. Pulling on his holster, Ron checked his 45 as the guys loaded theirs.

"Just in case, pal, call and see if Jaime and Steve are home from Catalina yet." He added, and Rick gave him a faint smile.

"I should have thought of that…guess you make a good chief after all."

Pretending to scowl at the reluctant compliment, Ron got on the radio and ordered not one but two units to the location south of the freeway. They were just about in position when Rick called the Austins and was relieved to hear it pick up on the first ring.

"Hello, Ron?" Jaime Austin's voice sounded wary, then brightened as Rick hastened to say,"No, honey, it's Rick…I'm glad you're home."

"Yeah, we got in an hour ago….and I was about to call you…Steve found a message on our machine from you…."

Rick interrupted hurriedly. "Jaime, I didn't call you guys, but we've got a problem…"

As he explained the situation, A.J. used the extension to call the ranch, and soon had his wife on the phone.

"Linda, it's A.J…..is everyone in the house?"

"Yes, except Laurie. Steve went to drop her off to meet you guys, except why didn't you just call the ranch?" she asked, puzzled.

"Oh, no…Jaime, I didn't leave you guys a message…" A.J. heard Rick exclaim, then whirled to see him with a panicked look on his face.

"Rick…did Steve get a message to bring Laurie here?"

As Rick nodded, A.J. quickly said, "Linda, neither of us called Steve to bring Laurie here, when did they leave?"

"About 30 minutes ago….A.J., what's going on?"

Just then the familiar voice of Steve Austin sounded in the doorway.

"Hey, guys, what's going on? I thought you were going to meet Laurie by the truck?"

"Steve, no…it's a trap….we have to get down there!" Rick started towards him, only for the big man to hold up a hand. "Whoa, hang on, Rick…Laurie's right here.."

"Rick?" From behind Steve, Laurie appeared, and Rick reached for her and clung to her, whispering, "Thank God, you're all right."

"Of course I am….Steve and I thought it was weird that you didn't call the house, but the phone kept making a clicking noise so I thought you couldn't reach us.."

"Well, I for one am glad you erred on the side of caution…" A.J. spoke up, giving a heartfelt handshake to their friend. From behind them Ron shook his head, then added, "Thank God is right, honey, but right now we have to catch the jerks that probably tried to draw you into a trap. Rick, maybe she'd better go with you…at least she'll be safer then back at the ranch."

"No, I'd rather drop her at Mom and Dad's on the way…"Rick demurred, as Steve nodded. "She'll be okay with them."

"All right, talk like I'm not here…" She pouted, then grinned as her husband kissed the top of her head. "Never, darlin'."

"Okay, but Steve, can you back the guys up?" Laurie asked, then sighed with relief when Steve agreed. "What ever I can do to catch these guys… I don't want them coming after our family."

"Thanks, pal." Rick felt a weight off his shoulders. Within minutes A.J. climbed into Ron's cruiser with Steve , while Rick and Laurie headed to his truck. Watching Ron pull into the drive to wait for them, neither Simon noticed a stocky figure hiding behind an nearby van. Suddenly Ron stopped his car and hollered, "Rick, get over here…"

"Wait here, sweetheart.." Rick told Laurie, then jogged over to where the chief was listening intently to his radio.

"Say again….there's smoke coming from the first floor? Did any of the units see two men leave the premises?"

"Yes, Chief, we have a tail on the one identified as Jackson…but Richards hasn't come out yet…" Martin's voice echoed from the radio.

Waiting by Rick's truck, Laurie was leaning against the passenger door, when she heard

"Laurie, we need to go."

Startled, she turned, then let out a gasp as she saw a familiar figure standing in the shadows.

"Rick, darling, you scared me; I thought you were still with…NO!" Laurie began, then screamed when the figure came towards her, then threw a blanket over her and picked her up.

"Rick!" she gave a muffled cry as she felt herself being carried, then dumped onto a hard surface.

"Rick", Laurie "called" out again, terrified as the vehicle she was in started to move, then picked up speed.

Hearing his wife's cry, Rick turned from Ron's cruiser, then started to run as he saw a white van screeching out of the parking lot. "Laurie! Where are you?" he called, not seeing her at his truck. Coming around to where he had left her, he yelled, "No!" as he saw her purse on the ground. Suddenly the screeching van made a u-turn and came back toward him, and he leapt out of the way. As it went past, he ran, then jumped at the back of the van, and managed to get a handhold.

"Follow them!" A.J. said urgently, as the van sped out of the police lot. Immediately Ron gunned his cruiser, then followed the vehicle as it turned violently onto a side street, then towards the industrial district.

"Hang on, Rick…" A.J. whispered…watching his brother clinging to the speeding van.


	5. Chapter 5

It took all Rick's strength to hang on to the rear doors of the swerving vehicle, but he was able to finally plant his feet more or less firmly on a piece of the flooring that stuck out.

Managing to look in the small tinted window, he swore quietly as he saw his wife lying inside, her hands tied in front of her. He could only make out one figure in the driver's seat, but didn't have a clear view to see if there was another passenger.

"Sweetheart, I'm here." He "called" to her, then saw her lift her head dazedly and look directly towards the back of the van.

"Rick?" Relief flooded his thoughts, and quickly he reassured her. "Laurie, I'm hanging on the back of the van…don't say anything…as soon as he stops I'm going to get you out of there."

"No….darling…it's a trap…don't come after me…he's going to kill you!" she "told" him frantically.

"It's all right…" he responded, then used his teeth to grasp the stem of his transmitter and turn it so it was on 'send'.

"A.J…..you and Ron back off…just key in on me…I think Richards is the only one in the van." He whispered, then was relieved to hear his brother's voice.

"We're about a block behind you, it looks like he's trying to lose us…so we'll hang back then go past wherever he turns."

As if to prove A.J. right, the van suddenly veered left, almost clipping a building, then right into the back of a warehouse. Screeching to a stop, Rick tensed, waiting for the driver to jump out and come towards the back of the vehicle.

Surprisingly, it barely paused, before reversing and speeding backwards, spinning around, then going back the way it came down the street. Pausing only long enough to let thru traffic pass, the van sped back towards the courthouse district. Just before it left the industrial road along the freeway, the van cut a sharp turn then pulled down an alley to stop in the rear of an old brick building. Flattening himself against the metal doors, Rick carefully peered around the corner of the van just in time to see a thin, shabbily dressed man appear from what looked like a loading dock.

"Anybody follow you?" he called, and Rick realized as he got closer that it was Jackson.

"No, lost the cop and the Simons back on Cactus. Help me get Mrs. Simon inside, then we'll make the phone call." Richards' voice sounded from inside the vehicle.

"Yeah, party time." Jackson sneered, pulling at the side door, then reaching inside.

Furious, Rick saw him starting to drag Laurie out by the arm, only for Richards to yell, "Hey…listen!"

Startled, Rick heard sirens approaching, then he saw Jackson thrust Laurie at his accomplice, saying, "Take her…I'll try to lead them away, then double back."

"Right…" The heavy-set man grabbed her before Rick could react, then carried her struggling up some steps and into the building. As he started to go after him, Jackson spotted him in the rear view mirror and yelled, "You! How did you get here!"

"Never mind how, but here's the why!" Rick snarled, then rushed at him and swung a fist at the thin man, knocking him to the ground.

"Richards! Get out here!" Jackson called out, then let out a yell as Rick hit him again and again.

"Come after me and my wife, will you?" he snarled, landing one more blow that smashed Jackson into the wall of the building. Unconscious, the ex-con slid down the bricks to the ground just as Ron's police cruiser peeled into the alley.

"Ron, take care of this bastard, I'm going to find Laurie!" Rick shouted as his friend jumped out of his vehicle, then turned and raced through the open door of the old building. Just as he got inside what looked like a packing plant, he heard his wife's scream.

"NOOOOO!"

As she was being half-carried, half-dragged through a dark corridor, Laurie tried to wriggle free of the heavy man's grasp, but he was too strong for her. "Let go of me, you jerk! What kind of animal are you!" she cried angrily.

"No use, honey, I had plenty of time in prison to out-fight anyone, and that includes your old man!" Richards boasted. Entering a large office in the center of the building, he threw her onto a rusty cot, then turned and locked the door.

"There we go, all the comforts of home. You and I will get better acquainted while I call Simon and his brother and get them to come here."

"They're too smart to walk into a trap, the police will come and find us and…" Laurie retorted, then bit back a cry when he leaned over and slapped her face.

"If anyone tries to get in here…I'll kill you first!" Richards snapped, then whirled towards the door, listening.

"This is the police, Richards, you're surrounded! Release Mrs. Simon and come on out!"

Laurie recognized Ron's voice, then saw a gun stuck in the brutal man's belt.

Furious, the ex-con turned back to her, saying, "I'll release you, all right, in a body bag…but first…" He gave an evil grin and undid his belt, then reached for her.

"Let me have some of what Simon's had all these years.." he sneered.

Terrified, Laurie tried to push away from him, then screamed, "NOOOOO!" At once she "heard" Rick calling, "Laurie, where are you?"

"I'm here, in the center of the plant!" she yelled, then dodged the big man as he gripped her arms. "Hold still, damn it or I'll hurt you!" he swore as she struggled.

"Rick!" she cried out, then sobbed in terror as Richards fell on top of her, ripping at her clothes. In a frenzy of desperation, Laurie managed to grab his gun from his waistband, then as he reached for it, fired.

"Bang!"

At the same time as the shot went off, Steve Austin had caught up with Rick and they were heading down the same corridor towards the sound of Laurie's screams.

"She must be in there…no!" Rick let out a yell as he heard the gunfire. Immediately Steve raced past him, then burst through the locked door, knocking it off its hinges.

"Laurie!" he gasped, seeing her lying on the floor with her eyes closed, blood covering the front of her blouse. From behind him, Rick caught sight of Richards, his face a mask of fury as he staggered towards his wife, his gun aimed at her.

"Die bitch!" he snarled, then crumpled to the ground as Rick emptied his gun into the would-be murderer.

"Die yourself, bastard!" he flung at the motionless body, then fell to his knees and scooped Laurie up in his arms.

"Rick, I'll get help….Laurie, honey…stay with us!" Steve leaned over, stricken at her bruised appearance. Rick frantically untied her wrists, begging her all the while, "Sweetheart, wake up, please be all right….".

Suddenly she opened her eyes, then focused them on Rick's face. "Rick….oh love!" she gasped, then started to sob, "I shot him, darling…I had to shoot him!"

"What…sweetheart…it's all right, it's all right!" he responded, holding her while trying to see where she was wounded.

"He was trying to rape me….so awful!" she cried, as Steve straightened up, anger blazing from his eyes.

"Honey, you helped save yourself and us…you are so brave!" he told her, then put a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"She's right, pal….she shot Richards…that's his blood. Let me get Ron and his men…"

"Not..shot?" Rick could hardly believe his ears, then he cuddled his wife against his chest as she started to calm down. "Laurie, angel…..did he hurt you anywhere?"

"He slapped me, Rick….he was going to lure you in and kill you in front of me…then when I resisted him, he started to molest me. I saw his gun, I had to stop him!" she wept.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, darlin….." Rick said, stroking her hair. At once her tears stopped, and she took a shuddering breath.

"You and Steve saved me, love….I was so scared…. I'm just so tired…"

"I've got you, sweetheart…never going to leave you alone again…" he promised, then picked her up off the floor and carried her hurriedly from the room.

As they made their way through the abandoned plant, a worried Ron and A.J met the Simons.. "Laurie, are you all right?" the younger Simon exclaimed, seeing her disheveled appearance.

"I will be, now that my knights rescued me…." Laurie replied, reaching out and squeezing his hand.

"My princess," Rick dropped a grateful kiss on her hair, then felt his wife's fingers on his cheek.

"Always yours.." she sighed, then rested her head against his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rick, I thought you hid 45 eggs?"

"Darlin', I thought I did too." Rick came around the back of the barn, holding a bucket full of plastic and hard-boiled eggs. "Unless Jack ate them, we're missing 5."

Laurie laughed from her perch on a patio table. "That might be where they ended up…never saw a dog who loved eggs like he does."

Rick gazed at his wife's smiling face, and his spirits lifted. Less then a week after her ordeal, Laurie was starting to heal from the nightmarish attack. Having their family around seemed to be the key; that and talking things out with him and Rudy. Only when giving her final statement to a reluctant Ron that morning, did Laurie show any signs of being haunted by the shooting.

"So he was on top of you when you pulled the gun out of his waistband?" Ron's assistant Martin asked, matter-of-factly taking notes.

"_Yes….I was trying and trying to get loose, but when he threw himself on me…I was so desperate I just grabbed the handle of the gun and yanked it out, then I squeezed the trigger." Laurie stopped when Ron shook his head. "I'm sorry, honey….that's all I need from you. Martin, anything else, you pull the notes!"_

_Relieved, Rick had thanked his friend, then took Laurie's arm and pulled her up from the chair. "Thank you, sweetheart, for being so brave…Jackson'll never get out of jail, ever."_

"_Only brave because of you, darling…" Rick hugged her as she added, "I had you to help me through being so scared."_

"Rick, where's Laurie?" Oscar Goldman stood at the patio gate, then spotted his adopted daughter.

"Here I am, Dad….I'm helping count Easter eggs." She giggled, pointing at the basket next to her and at once the older man walked over to the picnic table she was sitting at.

"Looks like a few of these are worse for wear….how are you feeling, honey?"

"I'm better, Dad. Ron had to verify the statement I gave last Saturday, but I got through it." She sighed.

"Well, good, 'cause your Mother wants to talk to you….I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Oscar smiled, then gave her a hand up.

"I am, Dad…let me go see Mom before dinner." Laurie told him. As he watched her go up the steps to the house, Rick beckoned Oscar over.

"Thanks Dad, I think it's good for Laurie to talk over what happened, I just don't want her to overdo it."

"Me neither, Son…" the big man nodded. "And Cecilia will know what to say…."

An hour later, neither woman was outside, and all their family was arriving. Rick was just about to go inside and look for the two of them, when Laurie came out with a platter of meats and cheeses.

"Rick, can you put this in the center of the table…" she asked, handing it to him. Rick put the dish on the middle picnic table, then scooped her up in his arms and plopped back down on the bench.

"Isn't that better, sweetheart?" he grinned, and she gave him a searing kiss as an answer.

"What do you think…" she murmured when they came up for air.

"I think someone's dodging me…." Cecilia came out of the house, a frustrated look on her face. "I got all the food out of the refrigerator, honey, we can go talk in your room if you like."

"No, Mom." Laurie squeezed Rick's hand and got up from his lap. "I don't want to talk about last week right now…thanks." Rick heard the slight pause and knew his wife was trying to keep her temper.

"It's okay, darlin….Mom, you two can get together some time this week if you like." He hastened to say. Unfortunately Cecilia chose that moment to ignore him.

"Laurie, I think you'll feel better if you don't put it off…" she continued, then stopped short as Laurie shook her head.

"Excuse me…" she said, in an unsteady voice. Turning, she practically ran from the patio to the barn. Rick saw the stubborn look on his mother's face and took a deep breath.

"Mom, you can't push her like that…she and I and Rudy talked about what happened, and she had to go over it all again with Ron this morning." He explained quietly.

At once Cecilia's eyes filled with tears, and she choked out, "No, Rick…I didn't know…I thought she was trying to ..I mean ..pretending nothing happened to her…. I'm so sorry.."

"I know Mom, let me go get her…" Rick stood up and hugged her, then saw that Jack had finished playing with Oscar and was standing at the patio entrance.

"Hey, Jacky….go find Mom, okay?" Rick urged, having an idea of how to get through to his wife. Immediately the little dog barked, then raced to the barn, squeezing in through the partially open door.

"Rick, what happened?" Oscar came over from the barbeque grill, his face concerned.

"Um…maybe you ought to talk to Mom.." Rick said, uncomfortably. As the older man turned to Cecilia, Rick left the patio and headed across the yard.

As he came to the barn door, he heard Laurie's tearful voice, "Oh Jacky…" His heart ached for her as he opened it, saying "Sweetheart?"

Inside he saw her sitting on a hay bale, her face buried in Jack's fur. He "called" to her, "I love you.", and she looked up at him, then putting the little dog down, held out her arms.

"Oh, Rick…"

At once he went over and wrapped her in his arms, holding her as she cried. For several moments she wept out how sorry she was at getting mad at "Mom", but that she didn't want to keep thinking about shooting that "monster".

"I know, Mom's sorry, darlin'..she didn't know you had to tell Ron again…." He soothed her, then raised her face to his.

"And I love you for not telling Mom off…."

"Me too…"

Both Rick and Laurie turned to see Cecilia in the doorway of the barn, crying. Laurie immediately left Rick's arms to go to her and the two women embraced, as Cecilia apologized tearfully.

"I know, I know, Mom….thank you for caring so much." Laurie responded. "I know you were trying to help.."

At the sound of so many people being upset, Jack gave a mournful whimper, then lay down and covered his eyes.

"Jacky? Oh you sweet dog!" Cecilia exclaimed, and Jack instantly got up and barked happily at her.

"You are a good dog, baby." Laurie added, as Cecelia picked him up and carried him outside.

"What about me?" Rick grinned with relief, and his wife held out her hand.

"You're very good…." She smiled. Rick came forward and took her fingers in his.

"Well, after lunch I can be better…"

"That can wait, son…" Cecelia paused at the door and wagged her finger.

"Yes, Mom." Rick sighed, then kissed Laurie's hand. "Rain check?"

"Yes, love…" she whispered, then walked out hand in hand with him.

As they came back to the house, the three Simons found the rest of the family milling around the patio waiting for them. Jack spotted Davey and Katie, Robin and Ian's children, and ran barking to the two teenagers, who greeted him ecstatically.

"Here's the cookie monster! Good Jacky!" Davey said gleefully, pulling a dog treat out of an Easter basket.

"I'm glad to see you too, Jack….I wish we could have you with us!" Katie picked him up and fed the cookie to him, then set him down so she could hug her grandparents.

"Well….maybe you could…let me talk to your Dad." Rick whispered to the two of them.

Sure enough, after the belated Easter buffet, Rick was happy to stand and say, "I want to toast my son-in-law Ian and daughter Robin, who gave us all the best Easter gift. Guess who's moving back to Phoenix?"

"No…Ian….what happened?" Oscar asked, elated, as Rudy put an arm around a radiant Robin.

"I got tired of Chicago, Uncle Oscar. The kids did great in school, but…" Ian was interrupted as Petey said, "Too many people, too cold…"

"And too bad, we wanted to come home!" Katie exclaimed, hugging her excited grandmother.

"Well, you heard the woman…welcome home!" Rick raised his glass then nearly spilled as he saw their little terrier dance around on his hind legs.

"Wait a minute-how'd you learn to do that, Jacky?"

"I taught him that, Rick….he's happy!" Laurie giggled, her arm around Katie.

"Well, so am I…." Rick thought, seeing his children and grandchildren celebrating their homecoming. He turned and caught his brother's eyes as he and Linda came out of the house, carrying dessert.

"Happy Easter, A.J.."

Puzzled, A.J. nodded at him, then seeing Robin and Ian, got the idea.

"Happy Easter, Rick…and many more!"

Fin


End file.
